Underwater
by Eternal Ruby
Summary: Kim Jaejoong menjadi pacar Jung Yunho setelah berhenti renang karena jantungnya bermasalah, menyelamatkan Yunho yang tenggelam, dan menolak pernyataan cinta Park Yoochun. /"Bukannya aku sok ingin tahu, tetapi aku sedikit khawatir padamu. Bisakah itu jadi alasan untuk bertanya tentangmu, Jaejoong?"/ Happy YunJae Anniversary! This fic is inspired by Taiikukan Baby (Gymnasium Baby.)


Underwater

© Eternal Ruby

A/N: Fanfic ini terinspirasi oleh film _Taiikukan Baby_ (_Gymnasium Baby_) tapi dengan tokoh Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong. _Please enjoy, __yeorobun_

Warnings: yaoi or boyslove or homosexual relationship

Rate: T

Pairing: YunhoxJaejoong

Genre: Romance, Drama

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

_In underwater, I realized that I already fall for you._

_I realized that you didn't have to return this feelings._

_Perhaps someday you would love me back._

_Wether it's tomorrow, next month, or forever, I could wait._

_Because just being with you is enough for this moment._

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

"Go Jung Yunhooo!"

"Go! Go! Go! Kim Jaejoong!"

Priiiit!

Terdengar suara peluit bergema di salah satu ruangan di gymnasium terbesar di kota Seoul, Seoul Gym.

Satu persatu kepala yang tadinya ada di bawah air kini muncul ke permukaan. Yap, baru saja perlombaan renang se-Korea Selatan itu berakhir.

"Hah…Hah…" Sebuah kepala berambut hitam menyembul pertama kali dari permukaan air. Orang tersebut ternyata adalah Kim Jaejoong.

Kim Jaejoong adalah anak dari salah satu pelatih renang nasional. Ayahnya sering melatih atlet-atlet terkenal. Tidak mengherankan jika ia menyukai olahraga yang dimahiri ayahnya itu, tapi entah kenapa Jaejoong tertarik menjadi atlet renang tidak sejak ia kecil. Alasannya jika ditanya ia hanya akan menjawab 'Itu bukan urusan kalian.'

Yang jelas Jaejoong sudah mengikuti lomba-lomba renang di berbagai tingkat dan lomba ini adalah lomba yang paling dinantinya. Ia harus menang dalam lomba ini. Semua kejuarannya akan sia-sia kalau ia tidak menjadi juara satu di lomba ini.

'_God_, jangan biarkan aku gagal kali ini. Aku mohon kali ini saja.' Batin Jaejoong sambil mengingat-ingat wajah ayahnya yang tersenyum bahagia saat ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti olahraga air itu. Ada benarnya memang jika alasan Jaejoong mendalami olahraga air itu karena ayahnya.

Dengan tiga per empat badan masih di dalam air, Jaejoong membuka kacamata renangnya. Ia lalu mengedarkan pandangannya cepat, mencari papan pengumuman dimana nama para juara ditulis disana.

'_Jung Yunho as the first winner. Kim Jaejoong as the runner up. Lee Cheolyong as the second runner up.'_

'A-Apa?! _God damn it_!" Jaejoong perlahan memakai kacamata renangnya lagi. Berusaha menyembunyikan matanya yang mulai berair. Ia menggeretakan giginya menahan emosi yang berkecamuk di dada. Marah, sedih, takut, kecewa, bingung, semua ada di kepalanya. Semua kejuaraannya selama ini tidak berarti. Latihannya selama bertahun-tahun tidak ada artinya sama sekali. _Ia gagal_.

Jaejoong mengayunkan lengannya. Ia berenang menuju ke tengah kolam renang itu, berniat merasakan air yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. Tapi belum sampai di tengah kolam, tiba-tiba rasa sakit itu kembali menyerang dada Jaejoong. Bedanya biasanya Jaejoong merasakannya di lantai tanpa ada air di sekitarnya. Celakanya kali ini rasa sakit itu menyergapnya di dalam kolam renang, membuat sekujur tubuhnya kaku, tidak bisa digerakkan.

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

"_Congrats_, Yunho, _my man_!"

"_That was cool_, Jung Yunho!"

Sekumpulan peserta lain yang dikalahkan Yunho menepuk pundak Yunho, lalu mereka tertawa sambil saling berjabat tangan._ No hard feelings_. Itu moto yang mereka anut.

Tapi rupanya semua ucapan selamat itu tidak terdengar oleh Jung Yunho, yang saat itu sedang terfokus melihat ke suatu titik di kolam renang. Jung Yunho melihat jelas Kim Jaejoong, rivalnya, yang sempat berenang ke tengah kolam, dan ia yakin setelah satu menit berlangsung ia tidak melihat lagi tubuh lawannya itu. Ada hal buruk yang terjadi di kolam itu. Jaejoong tenggelam.

Yunho yang baru saja keluar dari kolam renang, langsung berlari mendekati kolam renang itu lagi dan tidak berpikir dua kali untuk terjun ke dalamnya.

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

"…joong-ah.."

"Jae…apa…baik…ja?"

Samar-samar Jaejoong bisa mendengar suara orang-orang yang mengerumuninya dan memanggil namanya.

Tapi orang-orang itu belum sempat melihat sosok Jaejoong yang tergolek lemah karena Jung Yunho yang baru saja menyelamatkannya langsung membopong Jaejoong dan berjalan keluar arena.

Tak dihiraukannya tatapan-tatapan ingin tahu itu, Yunho terus berjalan cepat menuju para medis yang memang biasanya ada di sekitar arena lomba.

Hal terakhir yang dapat diingat Jaejoong adalah bahwa badannya seperti terangkat ke lengan yang kuat sebelum kesadarannya hilang dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

Gelap dan dingin. Hanya dua hal itu yang dapat ditangkap indra Jaejoong. _Well_, memangnya apa lagi yang dapat ia rasakan saat ia berenang di malam hari? Lagipula Jaejoong tidak mungkin menghidupkan lampu di ruang latihannya itu. Jika ia melakukannya itu akan menarik perhatian orang, kenapa malam-malam gym itu menyala terang. Jaejoong tidak ingin ada orang yang tiba-tiba masuk mengganggu sesi latihannya itu. Malam itu ia beruntung karena sinar bulan menyinari ruangan itu.

Setelah beberapa menit berenang kesana-kemari, Jaejoong akhirnya menyembulkan kepalanya dari air dan menatap ke segala penjuru ruangan besar tempat ia berenang.

Terakhir kali ia mengecek, ia adalah satu-satunya orang yang ada di ruangan kolam renang di gym yang biasanya ia gunakan untuk latihan ini. Tapi…jika telinganya tidak salah dengar, ia baru saja mendengar sepasang kaki yang berjalan masuk ke ruangan favoritnya itu.

'Mungkin aku salah dengar, lagipula aku mendengarnya saat aku masih di dalam air.' Pikir Jaejoong sambil memasang kacamata renangnya lagi, berniat melanjutkan latihannya.

Saat Jaejoong memutuskan akan menyelam lagi, ia melihat sosok yang mengalahkannya beberapa jam yang lalu, sekaligus orang misterius yang mengganggu latihannya itu. Orang itu berdiri di pinggir kolam renang dengan celana _tracksuit_ warna biru tua lengkap dengan atasan yang senada dan _sneakers_ warna putih. Jung Yunho.

'Huh. Mimpi apa aku semalam melihat Jung Yunho datang malam-malam ke tempat latihanku?' Batin Jaejoong sambil memincingkan matanya. Telinganya memang tidak salah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil memandang ke arah sosok tadi. Tak lupa ia memandang sosok yang 'sedikit' mengganggu ketenangannya itu dengan ekspresi _blank_ di wajahnya.

"Kau tidak pergi ke dokter?" Jawaban yang tidak sesuai dengan pertanyaan Jaejoong. Tak heran jika itu membuat Jaejoong agak jengkel pada sosok jangkung itu.

"Aku akan ke dokter besok. Cepat katakan apa perlumu, Jung!" Ucap Jaejoong ketus. Orang sombong ini hanya akan mengganggu latihannya kalau tidak segera disuruh pergi.

"Tolong jadilah pelatihku." Jung Yunho menjawab Jaejoong cepat. Satu kalimat sederhana itu cukup membuat seorang Jaejoong bungkam. Kalimat itu juga sukses membuat _mood_ berenang Jaejoong hilang seketika.

Jaejoong berenang ke tepi kolam dengan cepat lalu mengangkat badannya dari air.

Tubuhnya yang putih yang terekspose dengan tetesan-tetesan air membuatnya seperti berkilau karena cahaya bulan yang masuk lewat celah jendela di ruangan itu. Celana renang Jaejoong tidak bisa menutupi tubuhnya yang bisa dibilang sedikit kurus dan tidak berotot, membuatnya sering diejek 'beberapa' temannya kalau dia mirip dengan perempuan.

Yunho memalingkan pandangannya dari tubuh Jaejoong. Wajahnya memerah. Ia sudah biasa melihat tubuh laki-laki bahkan perempuan hampir telanjang, teman-temannya juga atlet renang seperti dirinya. Tapi sosok Jaejoong, entahlah membuat pengecualian untuk seorang Jung Yunho malam itu.

Jaejoong berjalan ke arah handuk biru muda yang sempat ia letakkan tidak jauh dari kolam renang. Ia mengambilnya lalu mengusapkannya ke kepala, berusaha mengeringkan rambut hitamnya yang basah.

"Kenapa aku?" Tanyanya pelan.

"Apa kau tidak bisa?" Tanya Yunho sambil berjalan mendekati Jaejoong. Suaranya terdengar _breathless._

Jaejoong berhenti mengusap-usap kepalanya, badannya tegang, terlihat dari bahunya yang tiba-tiba menjadi kaku. Ia berjalan menjauhi Yunho sambil menjawab, "Aku sibuk. Aku perlu belajar untuk ujian masuk Shinki University."

Seakan tersadar dari pikirannya yang tidak menentu, Yunho menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong dengan perlahan, mencoba memberikan alasan yang paling masuk akal. "Jaejoong, aku rasa kaulah yang lebih pantas menjadi aku. Kau pantas masuk Shinki University tanpa tes, bukannya aku." Yunho masih berjalan mendekati Jaejoong yang berjalan menjauhinya.

Yap, Shinki University adalah universitas terbaik yang menampung atlet-atlet Korea Selatan. Disana semua atlet akan dibina lebih lanjut dan pasti akan menorehkan prestasi di internasional. Dan salah satu hadiah dari lomba berenang yang diikuti Yunho dan Jaejoong hari itu adalah _free entrance_ bagi juara satu. Hanya juara pertama.

"Kim Jaejoo-"

"_Good luck_." Dengan itu Jaejoong meninggalkan Yunho yang berdiri mematung di dekat pintu masuk ruang kolam renang.

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

Jaejoong bangun dari tempat tidur dengan kemeja terbuka. Ia mengancingkannya perlahan lalu berjalan dan duduk di samping ayahnya yang duduk di depan dokter yang baru saja memeriksanya.

Ruangan serba putih itu membuat Jaejoong tidak sabar keluar dar ruangan itu. Memangnya apa yang dapat ia harapkan dari ruangan dokter? Bertembok warna-warni? Iya jika itu ruangan dokter untuk anak kecil.

"Jantungmu terlalu berat untuk bekerja karena banyak hal yang membuatmu stress akhir-akhir ini. Tolong kurangi kegiatan yang membutuhkan banyak tenaga mulai dari sekarang, Jaejoong-ssi." Jelas dokter sambil memandang Jaejoong.

Mr. Kim, ayah Jaejoong tidak berkata apa-apa selama di ruangan dokter. Matanya terus melihat ke depan dan kosong, seperti sedang mengingat-ingat sesuatu. Ia baru berbicara saat ia dan Jaejoong berada dalam mobil, perjalanan ke Seoul High School.

"Lebih baik kau sekarang fokus ke belajarmu, Jaejoong-ah." Mr. Kim berkata pelan sambil memandang Jaejoong yang duduk di sampingnya. Seperti biasanya Jaejoong tidak memandang ayahnya, ia malah melihat bangunan yang sedari tadi berganti dengan cepat.

Mobil warna silver yang berisi Jaejoong dan ayahnya itu berhenti tepat di tengah-tengah tempat parkir yang masih kosong.

Jaejoong bergegas keluar dari mobil sambil membawa tasnya.

"Jaejoong-ah!" Mr. Kim memanggil Jaejoong saat ia keluar dari mobilnya.

"Telponlah Yunho. Kau berutang nyawa padanya." Mr. Kim berkata pada Jaejoong dengan ekspresi wajah yang sulit diartikan. Ia lalu menyetir mobilnya meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih berdiri tidak jauh dari mobil yang baru saja dinaikinya.

Seakan tidak mendengar perkataan ayahnya, Jaejoong langsung berjalan menuju kelasnya. Belum sampai lima langkah, _handphone_ yang berada di sakunya berdering.

Jaejoong mengambilnya lalu memandang layarnya dengan dahi yang berkerut.

'_Jung Yunho is calling__.__'_

Begitulah tulisan yang berada di layar _handphone_ Jaejoong. Bukannya langsung mengangkat telpon dari Yunho, Jaejoong malah mendengus sebal. Ayahnya baru saja menyuruhnya untuk menelpon Yunho dan Yunho malah yang menelponnya duluan.

Jaejoong memutuskan untuk tidak menerima panggilan masuk itu. Ia berjalan ke kelasnya dengan langkah pelan sambil bergumam berulang-ulang, "_you gotta be kidding me_." Hari itu ia menghabiskan waktu seharian dengan pikiran penuh dengan Jung Yunho ini, Jung Yunho itu. Ayahnya ternyata sama saja seperti orang lain.

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

"Yah, apa kalian sudah membaca koran pagi ini? Berita utamanya tentang kejuaraan renang kemarin loh! Ada Jung Yunho juga disana." Seru seorang gadis sambil berlari mendekati teman-temannya yang duduk di sekitar kolam renang di Seoul Gym.

"Jung Yunho? Aku lebih suka Kim Jaejoong." Sahut salah satu temannya.

"Kenapa? Jung Yunho lebih _cool _daripada Kim Jaejoong. Mr. Kim yang notabene sebagai ayah Kim Jaejoong saja lebih mendukung Jung Yunho semenjak ia menjuarai pertandingan kemarin."

"Kim Jaejoong anak Mr. Kim pelatih Jung Yunho kan? Aku punya rahasia tentang dia!"

"Dulu saat Mr. Kim masih muda ia sudah menjadi pelatih di klub gym ini. Muridnya seorang perempuan, dan aku dengar mereka melakukan 'itu' di gym ini!"

"Mwo? Haha, itu berarti Kim Jaejoong adalah _gym__ baby_!"

"Seharusnya dia bisa mengalahkan Jung Yunho yang tidak dibuat di kolam renang. Kolam renang kan tempat asal Kim Jaejoong, dia harusnya yang menang!"

"Hahaha!" Serentak mereka tertawa keras.

"Jaejoong!" teriakan Yunho dari samping sekumpulan gadis yang tertawa membuat Jaejoong, yang _ternyata_ berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka, menoleh kepadanya. Otomatis sekumpulan gadis tadi berhenti tertawa. Kebanyakan dari mereka menundukkan kepala mereka, takut melihat Jaejoong yang menatap mereka dengan matanya yang tajam.

Yunho berjalan mendekati Jaejoong. Sesampai di depan Jaejoong, ia langsung tersenyum lebar, menampakkan deretan giginya yang rapi.

"Apakah kau datang untukku?" Tanyanya bersemangat. "Kau mau menjadi pelatihku, kan?" Lanjut Yunho saat Jaejoong hanya memandangnya, tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Yunho pertama kali.

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

Priiiit!

"Dua puluh lima meter terakhir, Jung!*" Teriak Jaejoong. Sekarang ia hanya mengenakan celana yang sangat pendek, kira-kira tiga puluh sentimeter dari lututnya dan sebuah jaket hitam besar yang tidak dikancingkan sebagai penutup punggungnya. Sebelah tangannya memegang _stopwatch_ yang talinya dikalungkan ke leher.

Yunho berenang pelan mendekati Jaejoong. Ia membuka kacamata renangnya lalu menatap Jaejoong yang berjongkok di depannya.

"Yah, tidak bisakah kau berenang disampingku, Jaejoong?" Tanya Yunho.

"Tidak. Itu akan membuatmu air disekitarku menarikmu. Kau akan tertarik ke arahku dan kau tidak bisa _finish_ dengan waktu yang cepat." Ucap Jaejoong sambil melirik _stopwatch_ yang ada di genggaman tangannya itu.

Jaejoong berdiri dan menatap Yunho yang malah hanya mengambang di kolam renang itu. Ia mendengus sebal, meletakkan tangannya di pinggang, "Kau ini mau kulatih atau tidak?"

Akhirnya latihan hari itu berakhir setelah lima jam Yunho berendam di kolam renang.

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

Yunho melangkah menuju lokernya dimana ia menaruh perlengkapannya. Ia mengambil handuknya lalu berjalan sambil bersiul pelan menuju kamar mandi.

"Jaejoongie! Jaejoongie!" Yunho mendengar suara berat laki-laki yang berteriak di sepanjang koridor.

"Jaejoongie?" Suara itu agak pelan dibanding yang tadi, tapi ia mendengarnya lebih dekat kali ini. Ah, orang itu rupanya sudah masuk ke kamar mandi umum di dekat tempat penyimpanan loker.

"Apa, Park? Kau mengganggu waktu mandiku!" Teriak Jaejoong lalu ia menyembulkan kepalanya dari tirai putih tipis yang mengelilingi kubikel mandi di gym itu. Yoochun nyengir tanpa rasa bersalah dan melanjutkan, "Nanti aku ke rumahmu, oke? Ada hal yang mau aku bicarakan denganmu."

"Apa tidak bisa kau katakan sekarang?" Jaejoong bertanya, alisnya berkerut sebal.

"_W__hat_? Hahaha, tentu tidak. Ini sama sekali tidak pantas dibicarakan di kamar mandi umum, Jaejoongie. Aku ke rumahmu nanti jam setengah sepuluh malam oke?"

Jaejoong mengiyakan Yoochun cepat, "Hn. Terserah kau saja."

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya heran. Setahunya Park Yoochun adalah teman lama Jaejoong. Setelah berteman sekian lamanya Jaejoong masih memanggil Yoochun dengan nama keluarganya? Benar-benar bocah aneh, Kim Jajeoong itu.

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

Sudah tiga puluh menit Yoochun menghabiskan waktunya untuk mencoba memecahkan soal matematika dihadapannya itu. Dan selama itu pula ia baru mengerjakan satu dari lima soal yang ada. Ia memandang Jaejoong yang sedang mengerjakan nomor terakhir soal latihan mereka dengan tatapan sebal.

"Jaejoongie, beri tahu aku cara mengerjakan nomor tiga, _bbuing-bbuing_..." Yoochun mencoba menarik perhatian Jaejoong dengan melontarkan aegyo, yang hanya dibalas Jaejoong dengan tatapan sebal.

Melepas headset dari kepalanya, Jaejoong menjawab, "Sudah kubilang, jangan panggil aku Jaejoongie. Aku terdengar seperti anak kecil. Panggil aku Jaejoong, atau panggil aku Kim saja."

"Hei, akhirnya kau memberiku perhatian. Daritadi kau hanya melihat bukumu sejak aku kesini." Yoochun tersenyum lebar.

"Memang kalau kita membuat janji untuk belajar bersama untuk tes besok aku harus melihat kemana kalau tidak melihat ke buku, hah?"

"Ah, bukan begitu maksudku. Err, sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu, Jaejoong-ah..."

Jaejoong memandang Yoochun yang tiba-tiba menggaruk pipinya. Sangat aneh, tidak seperti biasanya Yoochun menjadi canggung di depannya. "Apa?"

Yoochun meraih tasnya dan memasukkan tangannya untuk mengambil sesuatu di dalamnya. "I-itu... Ini untukmu, buku-buku untuk tes masuk Shinky University." Dengan itu ia menaruh tiga buah buku tebal di meja Jaejoong.

Menahan rasa herannya, Jaejoong melihat Yoochun yang hanya menggaruk lehernya. "Gomawo." Katanya.

Senyum lebar kembali ke bibir Yoochun saat mendengar ucapan terima kasih Jaejoong. "Sms aku ketika kau kesulitan untuk memahami soal yang ada di buku. Aku akan membantumu, oke?"

Jaejoong memandang Yoochun dengan senyuman kecil bertengger di sudut bibirnya. "Yah, bukannya terbalik? Kau yang selalu bertanya padaku?"

"Ah, Jaejoongie kau ini membuatku malu."

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya, sahabatnya satu itu memang benar-benar tidak tahu diri. Mengingat tentang sms, ia teringat Appa yang belum pulang padahal malam sudah agak larut. Berniat mengecek handphonenya untuk bertanya pada Appa, ia tidak mendapati handphonenya di saku, meja belajar, ataupun di tasnya.

'Ah, pasti tertinggal di loker.'

"Kau pulanglah dulu, Park. Aku akan ke gym sebentar. Handphoneku tertinggal disana."

"Ah, ne baiklah. Aku pulang dulu kalau begitu. Sampai jumpa besok, Jaejoongie."

Jaejoong mengeluarkan sepeda gunung dari garasi rumahnya. Ia mengayuh sepedanya cepat, tidak menghiraukan angin malam yang dingin menusuk badannya. Sesampainya di depan gym ia berlari menuju lokernya.

Ah, benar. Handphonenya memang tertinggal disana. Syukurlah tidak hilang, pikirnya.

Ketika hendak melangkah keluar, ia mendengar kecipuk air. Hal itu membuatnya penasaran dan memutuskan untuk memasuki ruang dimana kolam renang berada. Ia mengendap-ngendap mencoba melihat apakah yang menyebabkan suara tadi.

"Jaejoong, apa yang kau lakukan disini malam-malam?"

Sambil memegang dadanya karena kaget, Jaejoong melangkah mendekati ke tepi kolam renang di ruangan itu.

Jung Yunho ternyata pelakunya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Jung?"

Tidak pernah Jaejoong melihat Jung Yunho berenang saat malam hari di gym Seoul ini.

Yunho naik ke tepi kolam renang. Ia mengambil handuk dan mengalungkannya di leher. "Ah benar. Biasanya kau yang berlatih malam hari. Kenapa kau tidak gabung denganku saja?" Tanya Yunho sambil berjalan mendekati Jaejoong. Ia duduk di tepi kolam dan memandang Jaejoong yang masih berdiri di sebelahnya.

Bukannya duduk di sebelah Yunho, Jaejoong malah berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar dari gym. "Tidak. Aku mau pulang. _Bye_."

"Jaejoong, tunggu." Jung Yunho cepat-cepat berdiri dan berlari mengejar Jaejoong. Ia berhasil memegang lengan Jaejoong, menahannya agar tidak berjalan lebih jauh.

Yunho berdiri di hadapan Jaejoong, ia menatap lelaki yang lebih pendek beberapa sentimeter darinya itu. Yang dilihat malah tidak membalas tatapan, mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Senyum kecil yang sempat bertengger di bibir Yunho hilang, dengan hati-hati ia bertanya, "Aku tidak pernah melihatmu berlatih lagi akhir-akhir ini. Padahal aku selalu berlatih di malam hari selama minggu ini. Ada apa denganmu, Jaejoong?"

Lengan yang ada di tangannya itu terasa menegang saat mendengar pertanyaan itu. Jaejoong melepas tangan Yunho dengan sentakan keras, "Itu bukan urusanmu, Jung. Sudahlah, aku mau pulang. Kalau kau memang ingin berlatih ya teruskan saja sana."

Saat Jaejoong hendak melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan ruangan itu, kedua tangan Yunho meluncur memegang kedua pundaknya, membuatnya kembali terhenti oleh Yunho.

Yunho berusaha melihat wajah Jaejoong yang tertunduk. Tapi sayangnya Jaejoong tidak berniat menatap orang di depannya itu barang sedetik. Hal itu membuat Yunho menarik napas panjang dengan sebal, "Jaejoong-ah.." Ucapnya pelan. "Bukannya aku sok ingin tahu, tetapi aku sedikit khawatir padamu. Bisakah itu jadi alasan untuk bertanya tentangmu, Jaejoong?"

Dahi Jaejoong berkerut, ia mendongakkan kepalanya membalas tatapan Yunho, yang membuat kata-kata yang hendak meluncur dari bibirnya tertelan kembali. Tatapan mata coklat yang teduh itu membuat Jaejoong menelan ludah. Lidahnya kelu untuk sekedar bertanya apa maksud dari tatapan itu.

Jaejoong kali ini membuka mulutnya kembali, dan berhasil mengeluarkan beberapa kata, "Yunho, aku tidak-" tapi belum sempat ia menyelesaikan jawabannya, ia kembali terhenti. Bukan, itu bukan karena lidahnya kelu lagi. Tetapi karena bibir Yunho yang tiba-tiba menempel di bibirnya.

Ya, Jung Yunho baru saja mencium Kim Jaejoong.

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

Dengan dahi yang berkerut, menandakan kepala yang penuh dengan pertanyaan yang hendak keluar, membuat semakin tidak tahan untuk bertanya pada Jaejoong. Ia ingin merengkuh bahu Jaejoong dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dadanya. Ia ingin mendengarkan cerita yang disimpan Jaejoong di kepalanya itu sambil berpelukan di sofa pada malam hari.

Ah, pikiran macam apa itu yang berseliweran di kepala Yunho saat melihat Jaejoong. Tetapi bukannya melakukan apa yang ada di pikirannya, ia malah mendekatkan wajahnya ke Jaejoong. Yang ia tahu ia hanya mengikuti perintah yang sepersekian detik itu muncul di pikirannya.

Jung Yunho baru saja mencium bibir Jaejoong. Dan ia tidak merasakan apa-apa kecuali bibir lembut yang ia rasakan di bibirnya. Yang jelas ia tidak menyesali keinginan yang mampir di otaknya dalam waktu sangat sebentar itu.

Sayangnya ciuman itu harus berakhir karena Jaejoong yang sepertinya sudah kembali dapat berbicara melepaskan tangan Yunho yang mengunci bahunya dan mendorong Yunho agar menjauh. "Kau... Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan? Apa kau gila?" Tanya Jaejoong setelah ia mengusap bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya. Suaranya memang hanya berupa bisikan lemah tetapi Yunho mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Kau akan datang ke perlombaan di gym ini besok kan?"

"Aku harus belajar." Dengan itu Jaejoong berbalik dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Ah rupanya Yunho masih ingin berbicara dengan lelaki itu. Ia mengejar Jaejoong yang berjalan cepat menuju pintu keluar dari gym itu, menuju dimana sepedanya terparkir diluar pintu kaca.

"Kim Jaejoong!" teriakan itu membuat Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya.

Dengan pelan Jaejoong menjawab pertanyaan Yunho yang sempat tidak dijawab. Ia menjawab sambil memunggungi Yunho. "Tidak ada bedanya kalau aku ada di perlombaan atau tidak."

Yunho menatap punggung di depannya, kali ini ia harus bisa mengendalikan hormonnya. "Tidak begitu. Aku ingin Jaejoong hadir di perlombaan karena Jaejoong adalah bulanku, yang menjadi petunjuk di malam hari saat aku berlatih, yang aku tuju setiap aku mengayunkan lenganku dalam air." Perkataan yang begitu _cheesy_ itu tidak tahu darimana datangnya. Yang jelas Yunho merasa malu saat selesai mengatakannya. "Kalau Jaejoong datang aku tidak akan kalah." Lanjutnya dengan suara pelan.

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

Pada akhirnya Jaejoong tidak datang pada hari itu. Jika ditanya Yunho tidak akan mengakui kalau kekalahannya dikarenakan oleh tidak hadirnya seseorang. Ia akan menyangkal dan mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri itu hanya karena ia merasa tidak bersemangat untuk memenangkan perlombaan itu. Dan untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa bahwa perlombaan renang yang ia ikuti sejak kecil terasa sangat bodoh.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"_Yunho-yah? Ini aku. Aku akan menjemputmu besok pagi jam-"_

"Ah, Mr. Kim? Aku sedang benar-benar tidak enak badan. Aku rasa aku tidak akan ikut perlombaan besok. Jeongmal mianhae."

Sepuluh detik tanpa percakapan di antara pelatih dan muridnya itu.

"_Yunho, ini sudah ketiga kalinya kau begini. Kau tidak bisa terus-terusan melewatkan kesempatan seperti ini."_

Yunho tidak bisa menahannya kali ini, "Bagaimana dengan Jaejoong, Mr. Kim?"

Hembusan napas berat terdengar di seberang telepon, _"Jangan kau pikirkan dia. Kau yang berhak masuk ke Shinky University karena pada akhirnya kau yang memenangkan pertandingan itu, Yunho-ah." _

"Tapi dia tidak pernah masuk kelas latihan lagi. Dia tidak pernah ikut perlombaan renang lagi. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa merasa tenang saat-"

"_Kau, Yunho, memiliki potensi besar yang masih bisa dikembangkan. Jaejoong, jangan kau khawatirkan dia. Dia sedang dalam mood belajar dengan giat."_

"Apakah dia tidak bisa datang ke perlombaan besok?" _There, he said it. _Memang terdengar seperti pecundang. Ia tidak punya keberanian untuk sekedar bertemu dengan Jaejoong setelah malam ia mencium lelaki itu. Satu-satunya cara yang efektif adalah bertanya langsung ke ayah Jaejoong.

"_Bisakah kau lupakan Jaejoong sebentar saja?"_

Kali ini Yunho tidak punya cara lain selain memakai ancaman yang konyol. "Kalau Jaejoong tidak datang, aku tidak akan datang juga."

Mr. Kim terdengar diam beberapa detik sebelum kembali berbicara, _"Aku akan bicara dengannya. Yang penting saat ini kau besok harus datang ke perlombaan."_

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

"Jaejoong? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Jaejoong menatap tubuh Yunho yang hanya terbalut kain celana renangnya. Tidak seperti saat Jaejoong pertama kali menemui Yunho di gym ini, kali ini badan Yunho masih kering. Tidak ada setetes air pun yang ada di tubuh itu.

"Kau yang menyuruh ayahku, kan?"

"Ah, itu..."

"Sudahlah. Aku tahu. Aku hanya ingin tahu kenapa kau terus bersikeras aku kembali ke olahraga bodoh itu."

"Aku juga berpikir demikian. Olahraga bodoh ini, apa yang telah aku lakukan selama ini rasanya sia-sia. Apakah kau membenciku, Jaejoong-ah?"

"Yah, apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Karena aku telah merebut tempatmu saat aku menjuari perlombaan saat itu. Kau berhak membenciku. Aku juga membenci diriku sendiri. Aku bahkan tidak akan berpikir dua kali untuk mengakhiri hidupku."

BYUUR!

"Jung Yunho, apa yang kau katakan?!"

Teriakan Jaejoong tidak sempat terjawab karena tiba-tiba ruangan itu dipenuhi suara deburan air saat Yunho melemparkan tubuhnya ke dalam kolam renang.

"Yah, apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu, Jung? Cepat naik dan bicarakan denganku."

Jaejoong mulai gelisah saat setelah sepuluh menit Yunho di dalam air ia masih tidak melihat kepala lelaki itu. Ia tahu kalau perenang sanggup menahan napasnya selama beberapa menit di dalam air. Tapi ini sudah melewati satu menit dari rata-rata waktu yang normal. Kalau Jung Yunho tidak segera naik ke permukaan maka dia akan terpaksa untuk memasukkan air ke dalam hidungnya.

"Jung Yunho, _you crazy bastard_!" Dengan satu makian itu Jaejoong melepas kaos yang dipakainya serta sepatunya dan menceburkan dirinya ke dalam air. Ya, dia akan menyelamatkan Jung Yunho yang bodoh itu. Hah, mungkin ini salah satu takdir yang merencanakannya? Dulu Yunho yang menyelamatkannya? Maka sekarang takdir itu terbalik.

Dengan cepat mata Jaejoong menyesuaikan cahaya di dalam kolam renang dan mendapati Yunho yang melayang di bagian tengah dalam kolam renang sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

Setelah menyeret badan yang lebih besar darinya ke tepian kolam, Jaejoong menepuk pipi Yunho beberapa kali tapi nihil. Dengan napas memburu Jaejoong berteriak, "Jung Yunho! Jung, _wake up!_"

Oh, kalau begini CPR adalah cara yang harus dilakukan. Jaejoong menekan dada Yunho beberapa kali dan memencet hidung Yunho lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yunho, tapi belum sampai mulut Jaejoong menyentuh milik Yunho, tiba-tiba ia dikejutkan oleh Yunho yang terbatuk bangun.

Jaejoong mundur seketika dari Yunho, tidak ingin terkena air yang keluar dari mulut Yunho. Ia hanya menepuk dan mengelus punggung Yunho sampai Yunho berhenti terbatuk dan lebih tenang.

"_Are you out of your mind?!_" Teriakan Jaejoong membuat Yunho sudah tidak terbatuk kembali tersedak. Hal itu membuat Jaejoong sedikit merasa bersalah sudah berteriak padanya. Ya, hanya sedikit. Ia tidak bisa membayangakan bagaimana jalan pikiran Yunho yang dengan bodohnya menceburkan dirinya tanpa bernapas melebihi waktu yang ditentukan. Lihatlah apa akibatnya sekarang!

"_No no_, Jung Yunho, kau tidak akan bisa mengelak. Tidak dengan alasan apapun. Tidak akan ada yang membenarkan bunuh diri apapun alasannya. Kau-"

"Jaejoong-ah... Apa kau-"

"_Shut up_! Kau jangan pernah melakukan hal yang bodoh seperti tadi, arra?"

"Jae-"

"_Shut up! I told you to shut up, Jung_! _Shut_-"

Tiba-tiba hanya napas menderu yang terdengar di ruangan itu. Yunho baru saja memeluk Jaejoong, sukses membuat Jaejoong berhenti berteriak. Tubuh dalam pelukan Yunho itu gemetar dan terasa dingin di tubuh Yunho.

"_There_, aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Mianhae."

Tubuh Jaejoong yang tadi bergetar kini sudah tenang. Dia membalas Yunho dengan nada yang tinggi tapi sudah tidak ada kehisterisan di dalamnya. "D-Diam, aku menyuruhmu untuk diam."

Beberapa menit berlalu tanpa ada percakapan di antara Yunho dan Jaejoong. Tetapi kesunyian itu dipecahkan oleh bisikan Yunho, "Apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

Seakan tersadar oleh pertanyaan Yunho, Jaejoong mendorong bahu Yunho dan bangkit dengan cepat. "Aku pulang dulu. Kau...terserah mau melakukan apa yang kau mau. Tapi aku tidak akan menyelamatkanmu lagi kalau kau mau menenggelamkan dirimu lagi."

"Tunggu, Jaejoong." Dengan itu Yunho berjalan eh lebih tepatnya terhuyung sebelum berjalan mendekati Jaejoong yang membalikkan setengah badannya, menunggu Yunho untuk segera mengatakan apa yang ingin ia katakan.

Bukannya segera mengatakan maksudnya, ia malah menarik bahu Jaejoong ― lagi ― dan menaikkan wajah Jaejoong dengan memegang dagu lelaki itu. Tidak mendapat penolakan atas aksinya, membuatnya semakin berani. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke Jaejoong. Dekat dan semakin dekat. Dan akhirnya Yunho mengecup sudut bibir Jaejoong. Kecupan itu hanya sebentar.

"Gomawo." Bisiknya setelah mundur dari _personal space_ Jaejoong. Entah itu terima kasih atas pertolongan Jaejoong tadi atau terima kasih karena Jaejoong tidak menghajarnya saat ia menciumnya.

Yunho tersenyum kecil. Ia memandang punggung Jaejoong yang kian menjauh dan akhirnya keluar dari pintu. Ia tidak melewatkan mata Jaejoong yang basah saat Jaejoong ada di hadapannya tadi.

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

_Di Contestant Waiting Room..._

"Apakah kau melihat Kim Jaejoong?"

"Eh, aku tidak melihatnya, Sunbae. Kenapa?"

"Ah, bukan apa-apa. Gomawo."

Yunho berusaha menelan desahan kecewa itu tapi tetap saya susah. Ia sudah mencari di setiap ruang di _Waiting Room_ dan tidak menemukan batang hidung Kim Jaejoong. Memang benar Jaejoong telah menyelamatkannya saat malam ia tenggelam, tapi itu tidak berarti juga Jaejoong akan datang ke perlombaan. Ia terlalu percaya diri untuk membuat asumsi Jaejoong akan datang. Jaejoong juga tidak bisa disalahkan karena Jaejoong memang tidak pernah memberi jawaban saat ia memintanya untuk datang.

Mau bagaimana lagi, keputusannya sudah bulat. Jika Jaejoong tidak datang maka ia akan melakukan apa yang ingin dia lakukan sejak dua bulan lalu, keputusan yang ia buat saat ia menjuarai perlombaan mengalahkan Jaejoong.

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

"Disitu kau rupanya."

"Park."

Park Yoochun menemukan Jaejoong di sudut perpustakaan siang itu. Ia menemukan Jaejoong yang di kelilingin oleh tumpukan buku tebal di mejanya.

Ia duduk di samping Jaejoong dengan menarik kursi sepelan mungkin agar tidak menimbulkan suara yang mengganggu. "Kau tidak ke gym?" Tanya Yoochun hati-hati. Ia tidak ingin membuat Jaejoong marah padanya atau lebih parah, menangis sedih karena tidak mengikuti perlombaan siang itu. Ia tahu Jaejoong masih tidak rela juara pertama pada perlombaan pada tempo hari direbut oleh Jung Yunho.

Ketika Jaejoong menutup bukunya dan memasukkannya ke tas ia tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaan tadi. "Ayo makan ramyeon. Aku yang bayar."

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

"Dua mangkok ramyeon untuk dua laki-laki tampan datang..."

"Ne, kamsahamnida, ahjumma."

Selama beberapa menit atmosfer di antara Jaejoong dan Yoochun hanya dipenuhi rasa canggung. Mereka memang tidak sering menghabiskan waktu berdua seperti ini.

"Park, menurutmu ciuman antara dua laki-laki itu bagaimana?"

Dan pertanyaan dari Jaejoong sukses membuat Yoochun tersedak kuah ramyeon pedas itu dan membuatnya harus menegak air putih. Matanya masih berair karena rasa pedas kuah ramyeon saat ia terbatuk, "A-Apa?"

Ani, bukannya Yoochun tidak dengar. Ia hanya ingin memastikan apa yang dengarnya benar, bukan salah dengar atau apapun itu.

"Yunho menciumku kemarin."

"M-Mwo?" Untungnya kali ini ia tidak tersedak lagi. Sebaiknya ia memakan ramyeon kalau Jaejoong sudah selesai bercerita saja kalau tidak ingin tersedak lagi.

"Ah, ani. Sebenarnya Yunho menciumku sudah dua kali jika ciuman kemarin dihitung."

Yoochun menatap Jaejoong yang memandang ke depan dengan ekspresi _blank_. Ia tidak habis pikir siang itu mereka akan membicarakan tentang masalah seperti ini. Kalau begini mereka jadi seperti anak perempuan yang sedang membicarakan laki-laki.

"Ehm, kalau menurutku itu tidaklah terlalu tidak normal?" Oke, kali ini Yoochun seharusnya bisa memberikan jawaban yang lebih masuk akal dari ini. Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan kalau sahabatnya curhat kepadanya tentang hal seperti ini?

"Jangan beritahukan ini pada siapapun." Yoochun mengangguk cepat. Ia tidak akan memberi tahu siapapun tentang ini. Ia tahu seberapa penting rahasia kali ini bagi pertemanan mereka. Jika ia membeberkannya maka ia harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada persahabatan mereka.

Ia tidak tahu apa itu, yang jelas ada denyut rasa sakit saat ia mencoba membayangkan Yunho dan Jaejoong bersama.

Yoochun menggelengkan kepalanya menghilangkan pikiran bodoh yang mampir di otaknya itu. Ia tidak akan mengkhianati kepercayaan Jaejoong. Ini bukan saatnya untuk menjadi saingan Jung Yunho. Ia menelan rasa cemburunya dalam-dalam dan memilih untuk menyeringai lebar, "Bagaimana ciumannya? Apakah _hot_? Apakah Yunho menggunakan lidahnya? " Godanya.

Jaejoong memandang tajam Yoochun, membuat Yoochun tertawa canggung, "Makan saja ramyeonmu." Bentak Jaejoong.

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

Semakin mendekati hari H ujian masuk Shinky University, semakin gila Jaejoong mengurung diri di kamarnya untuk belajar. Ia bahkan membawa makan siang dan makan malamnya ke kamar dan mengembalikan sisanya saat pagi hari saat ia keluar untuk mandi.

Pagi itu saat jam istirahat Jaejoong sedang membaca buku latihan soal di kelas dan ia tidak mendapati Jung Yunho. Aneh, biasanya ia melihat anak itu berjalan keluar untuk sekedar ke gym atau ke kantin membeli makan.

"Park, dimana si Jung Yunho itu? Apa dia bolos sekolah?" Tanyanya pada Yoochun.

"Kenapa? Kau merindukannya?" Jawab Yoochun dengan seringaian menggoda.

Jaejoong memandang jengah ke Yoochun, "Lupakan saja."

"Hey, jangan begitu. Aku hanya bercanda. Dia memang sudah tidak masuk sejak seminggu lalu." Yoochun berbisik seakan informasi ini adalah sebuah rahasia. Well, bisa dikatakan rahasia juga karena Jaejoong tidak ingin yang lain tahu ia bertanya-tanya tentang Jung Yunho.

Jaejoong memutuskan untuk tidak berlama-lama memikirkan alasan yang memungkinkan Jung Yunho untuk tiba-tiba menghilang seperti ini. Lebih baik ia bertanya ke ayahnya saja. Ayahnya pasti lebih tahu karena ia adalah pelatih Jung Yunho.

Malam itu Jaejoong tidak menghabiskan makannya di kamar. Ini adalah kejadian yang langka mengingat Jaejoong tidak pernah melakukannya sejak hari dimana tes masuk Universitas tujuannya tinggal dua minggu. Hal ini tak ayal membuat Mr. Kim heran. "Apa ada yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?"

Jaejoong meletakkan kembali sendok yang sudah ia penuhi dengan nasi. "Appa, Jung Yunho... Dimana dia? Kenapa aku tidak melihatnya akhir-akhir ini?"

"Ah, dia pergi ke Gwangju. Dia ingin bertemu dengan orang tuanya. Entah apa yang ingin dia lakukan, yang jelas aku menyanyangkan pengunduran dirinya dari klub renang."

"Ne? Dia mengundurkan diri? Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak perlombaan renang minggu lalu. Ia kabur saat namanya dipanggil di podium. Beberapa jam kemudian ia menelponku dan bilang bahwa ia tidak ingin lagi menjadi muridku."

Jaejoong menelan ludahnya dengan susah. "Oh."

Jika dilihat dari sisi Jaejoong, ia memiliki andil dalam pengunduran diri Yunho. Ia ingat Yunho yang memintanya untuk datang sekedar melihat jalannya pertandingan tapi ia tidak pernah memberi respon. Bukannya dia tidak mau, hanya saja ia masih belum bisa menerima bahwa ia tidak diperbolehkan berolahraga renang lagi. Dan melihat mereka bertanding akan membuatnya semakin ingat akan keadaan buruknya itu.

Malam itu Jaejoong tidak bisa belajar dengan tenang. Setiap ia membuka halaman ia akan teringat ciuman yang Yunho berikan. Awalnya ia hanya mengingat kedua ciuman yang Yunho berikan, tapi lama-kelamaan pikirannya bertanya-tanya apakah ia merasakan sesuatu saat mereka berciuman? Dan lama-lama pikirannya mengantarkannya pada satu hal yang membuatnya terhenyuk, dia ingin Yunho menciumnya lagi.

Oke, dengan pikiran yang tentu tidak jernih ini akhirnya membuat Jaejoong mengakhiri sesi belajarnya lebih awal dari biasanya. Ia berniat tidak akan memikirkan bocah satu itu lagi. Tapi sepertinya rencananya gagal karena mimpinya dipenuhi oleh bibir Yunho.

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

"Kim Jaejoong-ssi, saya rasa Anda harus benar-benar menghindari aktivitas fisik."

Siang itu Jaejoong menghabiskan waktunya untuk _check up_ di Seoul Hospital. Dan ia sangat tidak menanti jawaban dokternya untuk menjadi jawaban yang sangat membunuh hidupnya itu. Tidak ada aktivitas fisik artinya tidak ada renang. Ia kira ia hanya perlu absen dari kolam renang untuk beberapa waktu.

'_Please, anything but this, God_.'

"Apakah ini artinya aku tidak bisa berenang lagi seumur hidupku?"

"Ah, bukan begitu. Kau pingsan akhir-akhir ini?"

Jaejoong mengangguk. _Well_, secara teknis ia pingsan beberapa bulan lalu tapi ia tidak pernah pingsan sebelumnya jadi tidak ada salahnya mengakuinya saja.

"Banyak atlet diluar sana yang mati gara-gara tidak mengindahkan peringatan dokter mereka. Aku hanya memberi saran padamu."

Dokter itu melanjutkan saat Jaejoong hanya diam. "Akan menjadi bahaya besar jika kau memaksakan dirimu, Jaejoong-ssi, mengingat ada anggota keluarga dekatmu yang mengalami kejadian serupa denganmu."

"Ne? Siapa, dok?" Tanya Jaejoong cepat.

"Ibumu. Apa kau tidak tahu?"

"Ah, ani. Aku...aku akan mempertimbangkan saran Anda, dok." Rasa marah luar biasa menguasai dadanya selama beberapa detik. Beberapa detik kemudian rasa itu tegantikan dengan rasa takut.

Dokter paruh baya itu tersenyum pada Jaejoong. "Kau tanyakan pada ayahmu saja. Dia pasti akan memberi tahumu segalanya."

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

Malam itu Jaejoong kembali merasakan dinginnya air kolam renang gym Seoul. Bedanya kali ini ia ditemani oleh Yoochun yang duduk di tepi kolam.

Ani, ia tidak melanggar petunjuk dokternya. Jaejoong hanya sekedar renang untuk merasakan bagaimana air memeluk tubuhnya itu.

Ah, ini pertama kalinya ia mengajak Yoochun untuk menemaninya renang. Ia juga sudah memberi tahu Yoochun tentang kelainannya. Well, tidak ada salahnya memberi tahu temanmu tentang penyakitmu kan?

Menurut Jaejoong pertemanan mereka sudah semakin dekat semenjak ia memberi tahu tentang Yunho yang menciumnya beberapa hari lalu. Hal itu yang membuatnya memutuskan untuk menceritakan semuanya pada Yoochun.

"Jaejoong-ah, bersemangatlah. Aku akan bersamamu di Shinky University. Aku akan belajar _heart message _jadi saat jantungmu berhenti aku dapat menolongmu." Ucap Yoochun memecahkan kesunyian di antara mereka.

Jaejoong membuka kacamata renangnya, berenang mendekat ke Yoochun, "Apa gunanya masuk ke Shinky University? Aku tidak akan ikut perlombaan renang lagi."

"Oh, ayolah. Kau bisa tetap masuk ke bagian arsitektur! Kau pernah bilang padaku kalau kau suka dengan arsitektur."

"Hmm. Akan ku pikirkan nanti." Jaejoong bergumam.

"Kau tidak ingin masuk ke Shinky University bukan karena Jung Yunho akan ada disana kan?"

"Yah, apa aku terlihat bodoh sampai-sampai mau melakukannya?"

Jaejoong kembali mengenakan kacamata renangnya dan masuk ke dalam air.

Pagi harinya Jaejoong merasa sedikit lebih tenang. Air memang selalu berhasil menjadi obat alaminya. Ia bangun merasa lebih segar dari yang pernah ia rasakan akhir-akhir ini. Ia berjalan masuk ke kelasnya dan duduk di tempat duduknya seperti biasa.

"Jaejoong."

Suara itu. Tidak salah lagi suara yang menghilang sejak seminggu lalu. "Jung Yunho. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Jung Yunho yang duduk di sebelah Jaejoong itu mengedikkan bahunya, "Aku kembali ke Seoul." Jawabnya.

"Tapi itu tidak penting. Kau...Kenapa kau tidak datang?"

Ah, pertanyaan itu. Jaejoong menghela napasnya. Walaupun Yunho tidak menyebutkan kapan yang dimaksud dalam pertanyaan itu, Jaejoong sudah tahu Yunho mengacu pada perlombaan seminggu lalu. "Itu bukan urusanmu, Jung."

"Kau tidak tahu aku menunggumu? Kau tidak tahu aku menngundurkan diri hari itu karena kau? Kau-"

"Yah, _cut it off_, Jung Yunho! Aku peringati kau, jangan main-main dengan Jaejoong." Teriakan Yoochun menghentikan Yunho yang masih ingin menyampaikan pertanyaannya. Ah, juga cengkraman Yoochun di kerah seragamnya juga menghentikannya.

"Jangan ganggu Jaejoong. _Do you understand_?"

"Park, lepaskan Jung Yunho."

Yoochun melepaskan Yunho setelah menatap Jaejoong bingung. Terakhir kali ia bertemu Jaejoong, Yoochun yakin Jaejoong sangat tidak ingin bertemu dengan Yunho lagi. Ia sempat menangkap bahwa Jaejoong juga senang saat Yunho pergi ke Gwangju dengan isu yang menyebar bahwa Yunho tidak akan kembali lagi.

"Jung, ikut aku. _We need to talk_."

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

Siang itu saat istirahat siang Jaejoong tidak menghabiskan waktunya untuk makan siang ataupun belajar di perpustakaan sekolah. Ia malah berada di _rooftop_ gedung sekolahnya, berdiri dengan Jung Yunho yang tidak jauh darinya. Keduanya berdiri sejajar di tepi gedung dekat pagar tinggi yang membatasi atas gedung.

Jaejoong menoleh ke sebelah kanannya, dimana Yunho berdiri. "Apa yang kau lakukan di Seoul? Kau sudah tidak renang lagi kan, Jung ? Appa bilang kau mengundurkan diri."

"Aku sadar renang bukanlah hal yang benar-benar aku ingin dalami saat di perguruan tinggi besok. Itu saja." Jawab Yunho, menatap balik Jaejoong yang memandangnya.

"Tapi kau sudah mendapatkan tiket emas untuk masuk ke Shinky University. Sungguh bodoh jika kau tidak memanfaatkannya."

"_You know_, aku senang kita bisa mengobrol seperti ini. Tanpa ada rasa untuk bersaing satu sama lain saat kita berdua seperti saat di perlombaan." Yunho meletakkan sikunya di pagar. Ia memandang Jaejoong yang berdiri tidak lebih dari satu meter darinya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Jung?"

"_Nothing_. Aku sadar bahwa aku senang bisa menjadi temanmu, Jaejoong-ah. Tidak harus menjadi sesuatu yang lebih."

"Yah, memangnya kau mau menjadi apa?"

"Pacarmu."

"Yah!" Jaejoong memandang Yunho tidak percaya. Wajahnya memerah saat melihat Yunho malah tersenyum manis padanya.

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

"Yeoboseyo, Park?"

"Kau tidak ada acara kan sore ini, Jaejoong-ah?"

"Ehm, sebenarnya aku akan pergi dengan Yunho nanti sore. Kita akan pergi ke toko buku dekat sekolah kita. Kenapa memangnya, Park?"

"Ah, tidak. Kalau begitu bersenang-senanglah dengan Yunho."

"Ne."

Park Yoochun menggelengkan kepalanya. Kim Jaejoong yang dikenalnya sejak lima tahun lalu tidak pernah seperti ini. Ia tidak pernah akrab cepat dengan orang lain. Ia tidak akan memanggil nama orang lain dengan nama pemberiannya. Ia memanggil teman dekatnya, termasuk dirinya, dengan nama keluarga.

Jung Yunho memang bukan orang biasa. Ia harus mengetahui apa yang ada di pikiran orang itu. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Yunho menyakiti Jaejoong lagi lebih dari ini.

"Yunho, kita bertemu nanti malam di depan sekolah. Aku tunggu jam delapan."

Ya, Park Yoochun baru saja mengirim pesan ke nomor Yunho. Ia tidak main-main saat ia berkata Yunho tidak boleh bermain-main dengan Jaejoong pagi tadi.

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

"Ada apa, Park? Kenapa kita harus bertemu malam-malam seperti ini di depan sekolah? Kenapa tidak bicara besok saja di sekolah?"

Ah, Jung Yunho sudah datang rupanya. Lebih awal sepuluh menit dari waktu yang ditentukan.

"Apa maksudmu mendekati Jaejoong lagi, hah?" Tanya Yoochun. Ia tidak akan buang-buang waktu untuk kali ini.

Bukannya menjawab, Yunho malah melenguh dan mulai berjalan menjauh.

Aish, tidak terpikir olehnya kalau Jung Yunho benar-benar seorang pengecut. Ini menjadi semakin menjengkelkan. "Yah, berhenti kau, Jung Yunho!" Teriak Yoochun. Ia mengejar Yunho dan menarik lengannya, membuat Yunho berhenti dan menatapnya.

"Apa urusanmu dengan Jaejoong dan aku?" Ucap Yunho dengan dahi berkerut sebal.

"_Well, let me tell you_, Jung. Jaejoong bukanlah orang yang dapat kau ajak bermain dalam permainan bodohmu itu. Dia-"

"Hey, aku tidak ingin membuat masalah denganmu, Park. Yang jelas aku tidak punya tujuan untuk bermain-main dengan Jaejoong. Aku serius dengan dia. Jadi kau bisa tenang dan berhenti menjadi sahabat yang _over_ _protective, OK?_"

Yoochun menahan geraman yang hampir keluar dari mulutnya. Selanjutnya ia mendesis, "Aku bukan sahabat _over_ _protective._ Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang-"

"Apa nada cemburu itu yang aku dengar, Park?"

Menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, Yoochun melonggarkan cengkeramannya di kerah baju Yunho. "_What are you talking about_?" Gumamnya.

"Aku tahu kau juga punya perasaan ke Jaejoong, Park. _Don't try to deny it_."

"_You don't know anything! Just...don't try to mess with him_. Aku akan membunuhmu kalau suatu hari aku menemukan Jaejoong menangis." Yoochun berkata sambil melepaskan tangannya dari leher Yunho.

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

Malam itu setelah hampir mendapat pukulan, Yunho menemukan dirinya berjalan secara tidak sadar ke arah rumah Mr. Kim alias rumah Jaejoong. Ia baru sadar ketika Mr. Kim membuka pintu dan mempersilahkannya masuk.

"Jaejoong sedang tidak ada di rumah kalau kau mencari dia." Ucap Mr. Kim saat melihat Yunho yang hanya berdiri di depan pintu.

"Ah, aku tidak mencarinya. Aku ingin bicara denganmu, Mr. Kim."

Mr. Kim hanya menaikkan alisnya. Ia mempersilahkan Yunho duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"Ada apa, Yunho-ya?"

"Aku hanya ingin memberi tahu Anda. Jaejoong... Dia sebenarnya mengikuti semua ini hanya karena ingin diakui oleh Anda, Mr. Kim."

Senyuman yang ada di bibir Mr. Kim sejak Yunho masuk rumahnya sedikit runtuh. "Apa maksudmu?" Tanyanya pelan.

"Jaejoong mengikuti perintah Anda untuk ikut perlombaan renang karena dia ingin Anda melihat dia sebagai anak Anda. Ia ingin membuktikan bahwa ia benar-benar anak dari pelatih renang nasional."

Mr. Kim diam menatap Yunho.

Yunho melanjutkan ketika ia melihat Mr. Kim terlihat tidak akan menyelanya, "Aku tahu karena dia memberi tahu aku. Dan aku memberitahu Anda karena saya rasa Anda perlu mengetahuinya. Bukannya aku ingin campur urusan kalian berdua, aku hanya ingin membuat Jaejoong tidak lagi merasa dunianya runtuh saat dia tidak bisa lagi berenang."

"B-Bagaimana kau tahu?" Mr. Kim tercekat. Jaejoong memastikan penyakitnya adalah rahasia. Ia menutupinya dengan sangat rapat apalagi terhadap rival di perlombaan renangnya. Dia tidak ingin dianggap sebagai kasus bunuh diri. Ia ingin dianggap normal seperti yang lain. Dengan tahunya Yunho, berarti Jaejoong yang memberitahunya sendiri.

"Ya, Jaejoong yang memberitahuku." Yunho tersenyum tidak enak saat melihat Mr. Kim mengernyit.

"Ibu Jaejoong... Dia meninggal gara-gara penyakit yang sama di derita oleh Jaejoong. Ia meninggal saat mengikuti perlombaan renang." Ucap Mr. Kim.

Ketika melihat Yunho yang terdiam Mr. Kim melanjutkan. "Setelah Ibu Jaejoong meninggal, aku menjadi canggung dengan anakku sendiri. Aku sadar bahwa selama itu aku tidak pernah benar-benar mengenal anakku. Hal itu membuatku sangat malu sebagai seorang ayah."

"Entah darimana datangnya, hari itu aku menyuruh Jaejoong untuk mengikuti perlombaan renang. Dia menolaknya. Aku tahu dia membenci renang. Dia membenciku juga. Gara-gara renang ibunya pergi dari dunia ini. Aku tahu jantungnya sewaktu-waktu akan menghentikannya. Aku tidak pernah tahu alasannya menerima permintaanku di keesokan harinya. Aku tidak pernah berterima kasih padanya. Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa." Lanjut Mr. Kim. Ia tidak lagi melihat Yunho melainkan pandangannya menjadi kosong, seperti mengingat masa lalu.

Yunho membuyarkan lamunan Mr. Kim. "Mr. Kim, terima kasih sudah menceritakan semua ini padaku. Tapi aku rasa akan lebih baik jika Anda menceritakannya juga pada Jaejoong." Bisiknya pelan.

Belum sempat Mr. Kim menjawab pernyataan Yunho, tiba-tiba mereka dikejutkan oleh suara dibantingnya pintu. Kim Jaejoong baru saja pulang ke rumah dan dia terlihat tidak dalam _mood_ yang baik.

"Membicarakan aku dibelakangku, eh, Jung Yunho?"

Yunho membelalak kaget. Ia mencoba tersenyum untuk menenangkan Jaejoong tetapi gagal. "Ani, Jaejoong."

Jaejoong memandang Yunho dan ayahnya bergantian. "Membicarakan aku, kalian bisa kumaafkan. Tapi kalau kalian membericarakan ibuku-"

"Jaejoong-ah." Mr. Kim memotong dengan suara lemah.

"_I don't want to hear it_." Kata Jaejoong cepat. Ia segera berbalik dan berlari, meninggalkan rumahnya.

"Jaejoong!" Teriak Mr. Kim. Tapi teriakan itu percuma karena Jaejoong tidak mengindahkannya.

Malam itu dengan diiringi teriakan dari kedua pria itu Jaejoong berlari meninggalkan rumahnya.

Kakinya ternyata mengantarkannya ke gym, tempat yang sangat tidak ingin ia lihat pada saat ini. Tapi pada saat ia hendak berbalik, ia melihat seseorang yang berdiri di depan gerbang masuk gym dengan jaket tebal. "Park Yoochun, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Yoochun terlihat sama terkejutnya dengan Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong-ah..."

Jaejoong berkata cepat, "Aku kabur dari rumah. Apa aku boleh menginap di rumahmu untuk malam ini saja, Park?"

"N-Ne? Tentu saja. Ayo, kau terlihat tidak dalam kondisi bagus."

Sesampainya di kamar Yoochun, Jaejoong langsung menggulung dirinya dengan selimut tebal di tempat tidur Yoochun. Ia meninggalkan Yoochun yang sedang bersusah payah mengeluarkan kasur cadangannya dari lemarinya.

"Jaejoong, sebenarnya ada apa? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Ceritakan padaku, mungkin saja aku bisa membantu."

Jaejoong membalik badannya, memunggungi Yoochun. Setelah beberapa detik diam, ia berbisik, "Park, apa yang harus aku lakukan jika orang yang aku sukai membuatku kembali merasa tidak berdaya seperti ini?"

Yoochun menarik napasnya dengan nada sebal jelas disana, "..._Are you talking about Jung Yunho_?"

"Hmm, ne." Jaejoong mengangguk. Hal itu membuat Yoochun menggeretakan giginya.

"Sudah aku bilang. Kau jangan dekat-dekat dengan dia. Dia itu tidak ada baiknya untukmu, Jaejoong-ah."

"Tapi aku-"

"Tidakkah kau bisa melihatku sejenak? Aku yang sejak dulu selalu bersamamu, yang selalu sabar dengan semua sikapmu yang selalu menutup diri itu, Jaejoong? Tidakkah kau bisa melihatmu sama dengan kau melihat Jung Yunho walaupun hanya sebentar saja, hah?"

Teriakan Yoochun membuat Jaejoong membalikkan badannya cepat menghadap Yoochun yang berdiri tidak jauh dari ranjang yang ditempatinya, "Yoochun, _I really... I'm sorry_." Bisiknya.

"..._No. I'm sorry_." Yoochun mengacak-ngacak rambutnya sebentar.

"_Look_, pura-puralah bahwa tadi tidak terjadi. Aku tidak ingin kita berhenti berteman gara-gara ini. Aku tahu kau tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadapku." Ucap Yoochun pada akhirnya.

Jaejoong memandang punggung Yoochun yang tidur membelakanginya, "_I'm sorry_, Yoochun."

"_Good night_, Jaejoong."

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

"Jaejoong-ssi, kau ditunggu ayahmu di depan kelas."

Dahi Jaejoong berkerut. Tidak pernah selama hidupnya ayahnya memanggilnya keluar dari kelas saat pelajaran berlangsung.

_Well_, kalau ini tentang tadi malam Jaejoong hanya akan mendengarkan ayahnya sebentar dan izin masuk kelas agar tidak ketinggalan pelajaran.

"Ada apa?"

Mr. Kim tersenyum lebar. Oke, hal ini membuat Jaejoong semakin bertaya-tanya. Pasalnya ayahnya tidak pernah tersenyum selebar ini.

"Cepat katakan, jangan hanya tersenyum seperti itu."

"Jaejoong-ah. Kau berhasil, _my son_."

Jaejoong semakin bertanya-tanya. "Jangan bertele-tele. Cepat katakan." Katanya tak sabar.

Bukannya menjawab, Mr. Kim malah menyerahkan amplop coklat ke tangan Jaejoong.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil membolak-balik amplop di tangannya itu.

_Selamat, Kim Jaejoong, Anda lolos diterima di Teknik Arsitektur Shinky University._

"M-Mwo? B-Bagaimana? Kapan?"

"Surat ini datang tadi pagi. Kau tidak tahu karena kau menginap di rumah Yoochun semalam." Jelas Mr. Kim. Garis tawa masih setia bertengger di bibirnya.

"Mianhae, Jaejoong-ah. Appa mulai sekarang tidak akan memaksamu untuk mengikuti perlombaan lagi. Aku akan mendukung semua yang ingin kau tekuni. Aku harap aku tidak terlambat untuk memperbaiki hubungan kita." Ucapnya.

Jaejoong memandang ayahnya, dengan satu anggukan ia menerima permintaan ayahnya itu. "Tidak akan terlambat kalau aku masuk ke kelas lagi. Aku tidak ingin ketinggalan pelajaran, Appa."

Mr. Kim tersenyum dan mengambil kembali amplop yang ada di tangan Jaejoong.

"Masuklah. Aku akan membawa amplop ini ke rumah. Kau bisa melihatnya lagi nanti. Err, kalau kau sudah mau kembali ke rumah nanti?"

"_See you at home_, Appa."

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

"_Kim Jaejoong peraih nilai terbaik di Seoul High School. Kepada Kim Jaejoong dipersilahkan untuk memberikan ucapan di podium."_

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

"Yunho, aku ingin bicara denganmu sebentar."

Dengan senyuman kecil dan janji akan mengobrol lagi, Yunho meninggalkan temannya, mengikuti langkah Jaejoong ke ruang kelas kosong paling dekat dengan aula sekolah.

"_What is it_?" Tanya Yunho sesampainya di dalam kelas.

Jaejoong memandang ke sudut-sudut ruangan, memastikan tidak ada orang lain di ruangan kelas itu. "Aku hanya ingin memberi tahumu sesuatu." Mulainya.

Yunho menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Jaejoong di hadapannya terlihat aneh tidak seperti biasanya.

"_Go on."_ Katanya saat Jaejoong malah menggigit bibirnya dan tidak meneruskan bicaranya.

"Akusiapmenjadipacarmusekarang."

"Apa? Aku tidak dengar. Bisa pelan sedikit?"

"Aku ingin jadi pacarmu, Jung Yunho, bodoh!"

"Eh, sepertinya tadi tidak seperti itu."

"Jung Yunho, maukah kau menjadi-"

Tawa kecil yang tiba-tiba keluar dari mulut Yunho membuat Jaejoong berhenti. Ia mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi hanya melihat ke bawah.

"Yah!" Ia mengeryit marah saat melihat Yunho di depannya malah menertawakannya.

"Jaejoong-ah. Sebenarnya aku sudah mendengar sejak pernyataanmu yang pertama." Kata Yunho di sela-sela tawanya.

"Lalu kenapa kau harus berpura-pura tidak mendengarnya?" Tanya Jaejoong sebal. Ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada dengan sebal.

"Aku ingin mendengarnya sekali lagi darimu. Eh tapi kau malah tidak mengulanginya." Ucap Yunho enteng sambil mengedikkan bahu.

Ketika Jaejoong terlihat hendak memukulnya, Yunho menangkap kedua tangan Jaejoong dan meletakkan keduanya di dadanya.

"Jaejoong, dengan senang hati aku akan membuatmu menjadi pacarku." Bisik Yunho. Dengan itu Yunho meraih bibir Jaejoong dengan bibirnya.

**-The End-**

*: Itu istilah yang digunakan di olahraga renang, author mah nggak tahu artinya apaan heuheu mianhae

A/N: How was it? Gimana ceritanya, readers? Kalau ada yang ingin tanya-tanya boleh lewat review atau PM nanti author jawab lewat PM. It means that anonymous will not be replied.

In the end, please give review so I could know what you guys think about this fic. Empat puluh halaman lebih buat ngetik ginian agak sakit juga kalau nggak diriview kan guys? Mana author bela-belain nyelesain pas YunJae anniv loh

Another reason is because review makes me happy lol~

BTW, Happy YunJae Day everyone!

See you till next fanfic...


End file.
